victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
A Christmas Tori
A Christmas Tori is a holiday special. The episode aired on December 3rd 2011, and it will be the first episode of Season 3, making it the 33rd episode overall. Plot The kids at Hollywood Arts are celebrating the holidays, and the school is decorated for the occasion. Everyone has a secret Santa to give a gift to. Everyone must get creative and special gifts for each other. The one who gives the worst present will be forced to go door-to-door yodeling with Sikowitz. Beck is Robbie's secret Santa - he brings Robbie's old bully to come to school as his gift because Robbie has been talking about wanting to get things straight with the bully. André is Beck's secret Santa and gets him the cricket that's been keeping him up, but Beck gives it to Sikowitz, and Sikowitz gives it to Sinjin's sister. Cat is Jade's secret Santa and buys her a new pair of scissors from a scary movie. Robbie is Cat's secret Santa and gets her a cotton candy cart, which she loves and thanks him by giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jade is Tori's secret Santa and gives her an idea on what to give Andre. Tori is Andre's secret Santa, but has no idea what to get him. At first, she makes him a miniature ceramic guitar, but she decides it's not good enough after seeing Robbie's gift for Cat. Andre becomes extremly upset when his music teacher gives him a D on a Christmas song he wrote, because he always gets A's in music class. Then, Jade gives Tori the idea to do her own take on the song as her gift, along with Cat. Hoping to impress the teacher, Anthony , and show him that Andre's song is worth a better grade, they perform the song (It's Not Christmas Without You) at school. Eventually, Andre joins in and sings with them as well. André's music teacher gives him an A. Sikowitz said that everyone gave good presents, and that he was the one who gave the worst one, so he goes yodeling with strangers. Subplot Trina gets a giant Chirstmas tree for the Vega house, which is so big she has to climb it to get the star on. She asks Robbie for help decorating it, even though she says she still hates him. Also, Beck can't sleep well due to a noisy cricket in his RV, so he keeps drinking a lot of coffee to stay awake, and it causes him to get jittery. Trivia *Beck has a similar outfit that Spencer Shay from the Nickelodeon show iCarly wore in the episode "iTake On Dingo." *This is the first episode of Victorious where they celebrate a holiday. *This is the 5th time Tori's name has been used in the title of an episode. *The name of the episode, "A Christmas Tori", is a reference to the classic Christmas movie, "A Christmas Story." *This is the first episode of Victorious to feature more than one writer. *Tori said that she made the small guitar for Andre at Color Me Pot . Color Me Pot was mentioned before on Dan's other show, iCarly (in the episode iDon't Want to Fight). Color Me Pot is a parody of "Color Me Mine." *Robbie probably gave the most expensive gift. *In iParty With Victorious Beck says that nothing scares him, whereas in this episode, Sikowitz unknowingly makes Beck scared from being asleep, proving that some things do scare him. *Trina gets a new hair color. *Jade's highlights are now green, and they were originally blue in Season 2. *In most episodes, Beck serves as the straight man for the episodes; in this particular episode, he's the comic. *Tori is wearing glasses in this episode again. *Ending tagline: Jade: "Beg me." *This is the first time it was notified Sinjin IS NOT an only child. He has a sister named Courtney whose secret santa was Sikowitz. *"Grunge" was first used by Rex for Trina in the episode Tori Tortures Teacher, and a variation of the word was used in this, "Grunch" which is a play on "Grinch." Goofs *Robbie is celebrating Christmas in this episode. However, he is Jewish (which was mentioned on TheSlap.com a few times), so he should be celebrating Hanukkah instead of Christmas (although some Jews celebrate Christmas as well, or Robbie could only be half Jewish.) *Sikowitz texted all the students their secret Santa assignments, meaning he had all their cell phone numbers. In a lot of real life schools, this would not be allowed. But keep in mind that Hollywood Arts isn't a "normal" school. *If you look carefully at Jade's hand after she got her gift from Cat. From one angle, her hands are moving the scissors around, from a different angle, she is twirling the scissors in one of her fingers. Running Gag *Cat's brother's Christmas beef. Quotes Tori: I'm Andre's secret Santa, and I have like no clue what to give him. Cat: Just get him a present! Beck: Oh my God. Tori: You're my secret Santa? Jade: Ho-ho. Robbie: You bought me a girl?! Robbie: Ho, ho, and ho! Cat: Hi, hi, and hi! Tori: '''Hey Trina, Trina! '''Trina: '''What? '''Tori: You wanna see what I got Andre for his secret Santa gift? Trina: No. Tori: Look! It's a little ceramic guitar. I made it at Color-Me-Pot! Trina: I thought Sikowitz said your secret Santa gifts have to be really special and creative. Tori: He did. Trina: Well, that's ugly. And useless. Sikowitz: Why Becky so sleepy? Beck: '''He said he won't change it, so just deal with it, why don't you just deal with it, why don't you just deal with it?! '''Sikowitz: '''His heart is vibrating. How much coffee have you drank? '''Beck: '''A lot, like a lot, I don't know like seven cups, a lot! Is there a problem? '''Cat: I do love short pants. Jade: Yah. You know what I love? Cat: '''What? '''Jade: Slapping pearky red-heads. Cat: Hahahaha..uhh. Jade: Two words. Beck: I bet they won't be helpful. Jade: Your problem. Beck: I was right. Beck: (after Jade yells next to him) Hey! Hey... (sighs) ''You woke me up. '''Sikowitz:' (sarcastically) Oh, sorry Beck! Certainly wouldn't want to keep you awake during my class! 'Beck: '''Thanks, you're the best. ''(goes back to sleep) Gallery To see the photo gallery, click here. 300px|left References Video references are located in the video gallery, click here. DanWarp blog post confirming episode. The name of the episode as shown here. 301 01 Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season premiere Category:Holiday specials Category:Episodes about Andre